Obey Thy Heart
by Anabelle Lael
Summary: Vincent's and Catherine's first kiss and the realization of their love.


Obey Thy Heart by Annabelle Lael.  
This story is dedicated to my husband and my beloved children that have given me the love that inspired me to write about the greatest love of all .... the love of Catherine and Vincent.

Vincent sat in his chambers and tried to relax by the light of the candle. He contemplated how much his life had changed since Catherine had walked into it. She inspired so many new emotions in him that caused at times many nights of confusion.The bond was at the center of all of this. He thought the bond was his joy but also his punishment. Joy because of all the wonderful things that he felt and punishment for wanting what he knew he could never have.These fellings of wanting had once come to him when he was much younger. At the time Father had explained that it was normal but, in his mind he had thought, "Normal for whom?". Noone looked like him or even had his strength which caused him to form a barrier, a giant wall around his heart and his feelings until Catherine....Catherine's emotions just flowed right thru him whenever she was near and many times he just didn't know how to deal with it.As if driven by a need beyond any he had ever known his steps led him out of the Tunnels and to the world Above, to Catherine's World.

He silently jumped unto her balcony hoping to see her even though the time was late. If only he could steal a glimpse of her even in her sleep

Vincent tested the knob on the balcony door and was surprised to see it turn in his hands. All of a sudden fear gripped him and it stilled his heart but, his thought's overrode his mind and they bade him to continue. Continue on to a place he had never been and maybe to a place he was not yet ready for.Yet he could not be afraid because at that very moment he realized he was in love with Catherine. Noone but she could free him from his chains and with a shaky step he went to meet with his destiny....All was dark but with his heightened senses Vincent knew exactly where she was. He opened the door to her bedroom and he was taken aback by the scent of her perfume and her unique essence.

Slowly he walked towards her bed not wanting to frighten her. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful by the light of a small lamp that was on in the other side of the room. Catherine looked like an angel that was placed in his path by some magical force unseen and unknown even to him. Vincent at that moment stretched out his hand to brush away a stray strand of hair from her face but, as soon as he saw his claw he backed away.

How could he have thought this was possible! He was so different, his world was none she had ever known. He could never hope for such a precious jewel to be his,  
slowly he turned away as a single tear slid down his face.A movement behind him made him stop. "Vincent, is that you ?", Catherine said as she arose from the bed. "Catherine, it is I but, forgive me for my boldness. I did not mean to frighten you."

"Vincent you could never frighten me. I woke up because I was dreaming of you and I couldn't believe my eyes to see you standing beside me."

Catherine walked over to him and touched his arm, feeling him tremble at her touch. "Vincent what is wrong ?". "Is there a problem down in the Tunnels ".  
"Are you alright?". Vincent bowed his head as his golden mane covered his eyes from Catherine's searching look.

"Vincent, look at me, talk to me. I thought we were friends. I thought we were even closer than that. I want to see those glorious blue eyes when I speak to you." Catherine continued by caressing his face and spoke just above a whisper. "Vincent, haven't you realizes I feel the same things you do. That I want the same things you do."

"I want you to look into my eyes and tell me how you feel. Close out everything and just say what is in your heart."  
  
"Oh, Catherine I am afraid to feel. I am afraid to want what can never be. Every time I try to get close I am afraid I will hurt you. I am afraid of losing control !".

"Vincent you're the most gentlest man I have ever known. Come here and put your arms around me." Vincent shyly approached and engulfed her tenderly in his arms. What bliss he felt as Catherine rested her head on his chest."Catherine I must tell you what is in my heart. Catherine I love you and cherish every moment we are together. Sometimes it frightens me to even close my eyes for fear that you will be gone forever."

"Oh, Vincent... close your eyes and feel the woman that is in your arms. I'm real and I don't plan on going anyplace because I love you too." Vincent lifted Catherine's chin so that he could see into her glistening green eyes.

"How can you love someone like me. Someone that at times becomes a Beast... a stranger even to himself." Catherine slowly lifted her arms and placed them lovingly around his neck and pulled his face just inches from her own. "The man and the "Beast ", as you call him, is part of who you are and I couldn't love one without loving the other."

Without a second thought Vincent slowly placed his lips on Catherine's. Her sweet breath mingled with his own. Her lips felt so soft and gentle yet full of such untold promises.

Catherine drew herself more into Vincent's embrace causing his body to react and he deepened the kiss. Her lips slowly parted and Vincent took what she offered in love, tasting and feasting like a thirsty man savoring the sweetest wine.He thought, how glorious was their love as he actually felt the wall around his heart shattering into a million pieces like glass, never capable of joining back together.Unwillingly they parted, breathing laboriously and looking at each other with eyes still unfocused by a passionate haze." Catherine I thought I lived before you came into my life but, I was wrong. My life began with the touch of your lips." "Vincent you make me feel like we can conquer the world. That we can create our own paradise in which we can live our lives and where we will never be parted."

"Catherine nothing can come between us. We were meant for each other, now and always because we are as one." Vincent slowly released her knowing it would be light soon and time for him to leave.

"I must go, my love, but tonight I shall return." "Vincent I wish you didn't have to leave. I feel so lost without you but, I don't want to put you in danger."

Catherine walked over to a vase and picked up a perfect white rose and gently placed it in Vincent's hands. "A rose so pure to compare to our love "she said as she touched his golden mane. "Goodnight, my love, until tonight."

Vincent reluctantly turned around and began his way toward his home in the Tunnels. Minutes later, alone in his chambers, Vincent held his precious rose and brushed the petals against his lips. Even this held her scent as he closed his eyes in wonderment as he placed it in the pages of his book of sonnets.

Vincent then blew out the candle and lay on his bed to dream of his life, his love, his very soul, his Catherine... and how she had given him the gift of love and hope that would be his for all eternity....The End . 


End file.
